


you were mine all along

by cresswell



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 3 + 1, F/M, Girls Being Friends, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cresswell/pseuds/cresswell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three talks Clarke has about the aftermath of her and Bellamy's one-night stand, and the one talk that matters most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you were mine all along

Raven is the first person Clarke tells. She figures if they can survive Finn, they can survive this.

She’s crying when she finally tells her, and Raven pulls her into a hug and squeezes her tight. “It’ll be okay,” she says, stroking Clarke’s tangled hair. “It’ll be just fine.”

"I just don’t know what to do," Clarke replies, her voice quivering. "The thing with Bellamy and I- it was one time. The night before he went to Mount Weather. We were both hurt and upset and we haven’t really talked since he got back."

"You know he cares about you, right?" Raven pulls back and holds Clarke by the shoulders so they can see eye to eye. "You two are, like, I don’t know. Soul mates. Romantically _or_ platonically. And this-” she gestures to Clarke’s stomach, “won’t change that.”

"Are you kidding? This will change _everything_.”

Raven’s face is worried and sad, and she shifts anxiously. “If you’re positive you can’t do this- which I think you can, by the way; I’ve seen you face harder things than this- I’m sure your mom knows a way to help you.”

"I can’t tell my mom," Clarke says firmly, shaking her head. "She already doesn’t like Bellamy and she keeps telling me how disappointed she is. Imagine how this will make her feel."

Raven waves a dismissive hand through the air. “Fuck her, then. You have me, alright? One hundred percent, always. And _you know_ any one of the delinquents will back you up with whatever you choose.”

"I can’t have a baby," Clarke whispers, more to herself to Raven. "I’m so far from prepared for one."

Raven slings an arm around her shoulders and starts slowly steering them back to camp. “Well, that’s what you have us for.”

* * *

Octavia is the second to find out, and to be honest, Clarke is slightly worried about her reaction. They’ve never been super close, and she can never tell when Octavia likes her and when she doesn’t, so it is with great hesitation that she pulls the younger girl into her tent and drops the news.

Octavia steps back a bit so she can examine Clarke’s stomach with narrow eyes. “Are you sure? You don’t _look_ pregnant.”

Clarke hides her smile behind the curtain of her hair. “No, I won’t for awhile. I’m just… going to keep it a secret until then.”

Octavia bites at the skin around her thumbnail. “You can’t do this by yourself, though, you know?”

"I have Raven." Clarke hesitates. "And… hopefully you?"

Octavia gives her a smile, the kind she generally reserves for Bellamy or Lincoln. “Of course. That was never a question.” She takes Clarke’s hand and gives it a squeeze. “You’re family now.”

The thought dazes Clarke, and she blinks hazily. “I guess so, yeah.”

"So… does Bellamy know?"

Clarke groans, letting her head drop. “No, and he won’t for awhile. I have no idea how I’m going to tell him.”

Octavia puts her hands on her hips. “I respect you, so I won’t tell him. But promise me you will at some point, okay?”

"Of course," Clarke agrees as though it’s a ridiculous request, but in all honesty, it terrifies her.

Octavia smiles and pulls Clarke into a hug. “He cares about you so much, you know,” she says quietly, her voice muffled by Clarke’s hair. “And so do I. And we’re both gonna help you with this.”

Clarke nods and wipes away at a stray tear as Octavia steps back. “Thank you.”

"Of course." She’s got the tent flap pulled back when she stops and smiles at Clarke. "You know, I think you were already family."

* * *

The third person to find out is, oddly, Lexa.

Clarke doesn’t tell her. She doesn’t have to. Lexa somehow knows, which shouldn’t surprise her as much as it does. She guesses the grounders had learned the signs of pregnancy.

"I congratulate you, Clarke of the Sky People," Lexa says, inclining her head respectfully. They’re patrolling the woods between the two camps, their horses moving at a lazy pace. "Being bestowed with a child is the highest honor a god can give."

Clarke freezes, her hands tightening on the reins enough that her horse huffs in annoyance. “What?”

Lexa looks at her in puzzlement. “What’s wrong?”

"Why did you congratulate me on being pregnant?"

"Well, you are, aren’t you?"

Clarke stays silent, probably in surprise or shock. They keep on, their horses chomping on grass here and there, Lexa humming a song. Clarke realizes Lexa sees pregnancy as an honor, as a sign of strength. Not as a weakness. Not as a burden. She swallows. “Lexa?”

She sees Lexa smile at the sound of her name. “Yes, Clarke?”

"Can I ask… how do your people view mothers?"

Lexa makes a sound of understanding, hooking her horse’s reigns to her saddle so she can relax and flex her fingers. “You are having doubts.”

"Yes," Clarke confirms, feeling a little ashamed. "On the Ark, having children was necessary so we wouldn’t die out. But down here…" she trails off. "This will be the first baby born amongst our people, is the thing. And I’m not married to the father, or even dating him…"

"Where the baby comes from is not important, not in my culture," Lexa replies. "Mothers are strong. Mothers carry life and choose to help it flourish. Women are powerful, because they are the key to keeping our race alive."

Clarke tilts her head. “What about women who don’t want to have babies? Or women who don’t like men?”

Lexa shrugs. “They are no less powerful. The potential is there; they just have no use for it.” She glances at Clarke and smiles. “You have use for it, Clarke of the Sky People.”

"What do you mean?"

"You are a leader," she replies. "You are brave, and you are intelligent, and you are strong. It would be a shame not to pass on that power."

Clarke blushes. Talking to Lexa is how Clarke imagines talking to an older sister would be. “Thank you.”

"For what?" Lexa asks, but she’s smiling knowingly. "I am just speaking the truth."

* * *

Finally, _finally_ , Clarke tells Bellamy.

She makes sure to catalogue his reaction carefully so that she’ll remember it for a long time. “I’m pregnant.”

With those words, she changes the course of history, but Bellamy only narrows his eyes. “You don’t _look_ pregnant.”

"Funny. Your sister said the same thing."

His eyes pop open. “ _Octavia_ knows?”

"Yeah. I told her maybe a week ago."

"Why am I the last one to be hearing about this?" He asks.

"You’re not the last." _But you’re the only one that matters_. “I just… didn’t know how to tell you for a really long time.”

"Why? I don’t think less of you or anything." He rubs the back of his neck. "I just… god. I’m so sorry."

"Yeah, I-" she pauses, frowning. "Wait, what?"

As always, she can tell exactly what he’s feeling, and right now he seems sad and concerned. “It must suck, not having Finn here for this.”

Clarke’s heart beats faster with anxiety while she tries to find the connection between the topics. “Why would it…?” It takes her a moment, but then she gets it. She feels her face take on a horrified expression. “Oh, god.”

Bellamy looks at her in bewilderment. “What?”

"It’s not _Finn’s_ , you idiot!” Clarke exclaims, but there’s no heat in it. “It’s _yours_.”

His face drains, but he keeps holding her gaze, and now her heart is slamming against her ribcage. Her happiness for the next seven months hinges on his reaction, and she doesn’t know what she’ll do if he leaves her alone with this, and she doesn’t know what she’ll do if she’s left with a kid who looks like a father who doesn’t want them-

A moment later, she has a faceful of Bellamy’s shirt, and her arms instinctively flutter around him in response. His heart is beating just as hard as hers- she can feel it beneath her ear- and he lets out a shaky breath against her hair.

"Hey," he mumbles, his hand knotted in the back of her jacket. "It’s okay. You’re okay."

Clarke sniffles and realizes belatedly that she’s crying. _Again_. She snuggles a little closer to him. “Are you mad?”

"What?" He leans back just a little to give her a confused look, and he’s only a breath away, and she could kiss him if she really wanted. "No, of course not." He kisses her temple, getting a startled noise from her, and tucks his face back into the pillow of her hair. "Thank you for telling me."

"You would have found out sooner or later anyway." She traces nonsense shapes on his back and he shivers in her arms. "You have to keep me, you know. Octavia already claimed me as the Blakes’."

Bellamy laughs, loud and surprised and boyish, and Clarke hides her smile against his shoulder. “Clarke Griffin, you amaze me.”

"Thanks," she mumbles. "Our kid’s going to be a storm."

"You say that like it’s a bad thing."

Clarke tilts her head back to gaze up at him, even though it hurts her neck a little. “Thank you.”

Bellamy tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear. “Of course. We’re a team.”

Clarke smiles. “I need you and you need me.”

He smiles almost shyly, his eyes crinkling at the corners, and Clarke is suddenly hit with the feeling that everything will be okay- that _they_ will be okay. She knows without a doubt that she wants to keep this baby.

* * *

(And, okay, maybe Raven wasn’t so far off when she called them soul mates.)


End file.
